


Caught

by TwelveForever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveForever/pseuds/TwelveForever
Summary: All the sounds immediately stopped and The Doctor's body stiffened. His head shot up and his blue eyes were wide as he stared at Clara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Twelve and Clara smut.

Clara rolled her eyes as she entered her flat and saw The Doctor's black coat thrown over the arm of her sofa. She sighed as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

 

Clara kicked off her shoes and headed towards her bedroom, uncaring if The Doctor was in there sitting at her dresser or not. She’d had a hard day at work and wanted nothing more than to be in her favorite loose t-shirt and pyjama pants. She nudged the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

 

The Doctor was in her bedroom all right. He was in her bed, completely naked, with one hand wrapped around his thick erect cock and the other holding her pillow to his face, inhaling deeply.

 

Clara froze.

 

The Doctor, on the other hand, continued to move. His hand worked his cock slowly and his hips bucked up as he groaned. Clara noticed absently that he apparently had found her lube, as the soft slick noises met her ears while his hand moved up and down, twisting slightly as he reached the head. He groaned into her pillow. “Doctor!” she finally managed to squeak out.

 

All the sounds immediately stopped and The Doctor's body stiffened. His head shot up and his blue eyes were wide as he stared at Clara. “You’re not supposed to be home yet,” he said. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he sounded frantic. But he was never frantic about anything.

 

“It was a rough day... with Danny and everything, I had a substitute fill in for me. Is this what you do before I get home? Look through my room, sniff my knickers, and jack off in my bed?” The words just came out of her mouth and she slapped a hand over her lips, looking half mortified.

 

The Doctor, to his credit, looked rather mortified as well. His hand slowly let go of his still hard erection and rested at his hip. “I don’t,” he croaked, before clearing his throat, “I don’t sniff your knickers, Clara.” He sat up slowly and reached over onto her nightstand for a tissue, to clean off his hand.

 

“You were sniffing and moaning into my pillow,” Clara pointed out bluntly, still unable to move from her spot in the door way.

 

“Last time I checked, your pillow and your knickers are two completely different things,” The Doctor said calmly, regaining some of his cool demeanour, well as much as he could while still naked in her bed.

 

“But this is a… common occurrence? You jerking off in my bed while I’m not home?” She folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Not common, no. It’s happened… a few times,” he said, clearly avoiding the question. “Clara, are we really going to have this conversation while I’m naked?”

 

She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face. “It was your choice to take all your clothes off. I certainly didn’t condone it. And I think I deserve an explanation, so yes. We are going to have this conversation while you’re naked.”

 

He blushed slightly and crossed his legs, attempting to maintain some of his dignity. Clara took pity on him and finally moved, grabbing the blanket that sat at the edge of her bed and threw it to him. He immediately grabbed it and draped it over his lap, even though it did very little to mask his still rather alert erection. “I thought you didn’t... do this?”

 

The Doctor huffed and attempted to look haughty – again, rather difficult even though he now had a pink blanket draped over his lap. “I have urges occasionally. They usually don’t attach themselves to a specific person but since my regeneration, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you,”

 

It was Clara's turn to blush, as her gaze subconsciously dropped to his lap, before darting back up to his face. She carefully sat down on the edge of her bed, biting her lip.

 

“You were thinking of me, then?” “Rather obvious, wouldn’t you say, Clara? It’s not as if I would come into your flat and masturbate in your bed while thinking of another woman,” he scoffed, sounding more and more like his normal self, Clara noted with a bit of disappointment. She liked keeping the Time Lord off-balance. So she took a deep breath and summoned her courage, determined to gain the upper hand again.

 

“What were you thinking about then? What were you imagining about me?” she whispered, locking her gaze with his, feeling gratified when his eyes widened slightly at her boldness. “Did you secretly want me to come in? I bet you did. I bet you wanted to get caught, didn’t you?”

 

“N-no. I didn’t. I thought... thought you’d throw me out,” he muttered, suddenly becoming meek again.

 

Clara scooted forward and reached out to him, touching him for the first time since she entered the room. Her hand cupped his cheek and she grinned reassuringly at him. “I’d never throw out a gorgeous man who's jerking off in my bed. Especially since I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve touched myself here while thinking of you,” she whispered seductively, her grin increasing as The Doctor's jaw dropped open slightly at her obvious flirtation. “Tell me what you were thinking about, Doctor,” she implored again.

 

The Doctor licked his lips and Clara followed the action hungrily, watching him like a lioness would watch her prey. He shivered and subtly shifted, moving the blanket halfway off his lap. “I was thinking of you walking in on me. I imagined that you’d... watch me for a bit. And then you’d take over.” He shivered as her hand on his cheek drifted down his neck and then stopped at his chest, taking time to carefully pinch at his left nipple.

 

“Why don’t you show me, Doctor?”


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this before going back to writing whump.

_“Why don’t you show me, Doctor?”_ Clara asked sweetly, her other hand moving down to his lap and removing the blanket fully, exposing his throbbing hardness once more. His hand immediately wrapped around his cock again and he groaned in gratification as she pinched his nipple in approval. Her fingers trailed across his chest and gave his other nipple the same treatment. “Good boy,” she whispered and he groaned as his hand convulsively squeezed at his erection at the endearment. She chuckled and leaned back slightly, her hands leaving his body as she regarded him carefully. “I’m finding out all sorts of things about you today, Doctor,”

 

He moaned his agreement as she gently flicked his thigh. “Shouldn’t you be showing me how you like it, Doctor?” she asked innocently.

 

  
He nodded and started moving his hand slowly, up and down his shaft. The sensations seemed so much more electric now that he had an audience, now that his fantasy was coming true. He groaned as his hand came to the top of the shaft and he flattened his palm across the top of the head, rubbing gently before grasping the shaft again and sliding down. His hips bucked up slightly, forcing his cock through his fist.

 

Clara smiled and watched raptly as The Doctor continued to touch himself. She took mental notes on what he seemed to like as he grew more and more desperate.

 

Finally, Clara grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. He looked to her with wide eyes, panting slightly as his cock twitched against his stomach. Her hand wrapped around him, her grip just a bit tighter than his own had been, and he groaned, his head rolling back.

 

She couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss against his throat, as her hand started to move. The sound he made was delicious as his head rolled forward again and he panted against her ear. “Clara, please,” he pleaded with her.

 

“Soon, Doctor, soon. First, I want to hear about the rest of your fantasy,”

 

He swallowed and stared at her in slight confusion. Her hand stilled and he whimpered. “You’d ride me,” he whispered, sighing in relief as her hand started to slowly move again. “You’d ride me until you came and then you’d let me come. But you wouldn’t let me move at all. Everything would come from you.”

 

  
“I’d be in complete control,” she stated slowly, the realization dawning on her that the ‘control freak’ side of her turned him on.

 

The Doctor nodded eagerly and Clara smiled, letting go of his cock completely, much to his disappointment. “Sounds good to me. Why don’t you help me undress, Doctor? We’ll see what we can do about your little fantasy,”

 

  
She stood up and The Doctor eagerly got to his knees on the bed, reaching quickly for the buttons of her blouse. He undressed her quickly, letting her clothing fall to the floor carelessly. Normally, she’d be a little more careful with her clothes, but with a naked Time Lord staring up at her adoringly, she found that she didn’t care as much as she usually did.

 

Clara leaned into him, her fingers weaving into his grey hair and pulling his head up so that she could brush a kiss across his lips. “Why don’t you lie back on the bed, Doctor,” she whispered against his lips, grinning as his lids fluttered closed. He scrambled back on the bed, lying against the pillows that moments ago he’d been sniffing.

 

Clara crawled over to him, straddling his knees and grinned up at The Doctor as she took his cock in her hand. She teased him, stroking him a few times, before she finally took pity on him and moved up to straddle his hips. Slowly, she guided him inside her, grinning as The Doctor's head flew back, his eyes closing in pleasure.

 

Seated fully on his cock, Clara moaned, leaning forward to catch The Doctor's lips in a kiss. “Better than your hand, Doctor?” she teased.

 

The Doctor chuckled and then nodded, his hands coming up to her hips, anchoring her to him. She was seated fully against him, moaning as she took in the feeling of his thickness, the fullness. “Reach up and grab my headboard. Don’t let go,” she whispered, reaching down and grasping his hands, guiding them up to her wooden headboard. His long fingers wrapped around the wood and Clara grinned at the sight, The Doctor all stretched out beneath her.

 

She started to rock against him, slowly at first, savoring the sensation. The Doctor's eyes were clenched shut and his mouth dropped open helplessly, his panting breaths occasionally sounding like her name. “Like this, Doctor? Is this what you wanted?”

 

He nodded and whined pitifully as Clara changed her motions, dragging herself up and almost completely off his shaft, before taking him back inside her. He gasped as her warm heat enveloped him again. “Clara, please. Faster,”

 

Clara grinned, his accent sounding thicker and she bent over him, placing her hands against his chest for balance as her hips started to move up and down at a faster pace. “Are you close, Doctor?” He nodded and whimpered. She grabbed one of his hands from her headboard and kissed his palm before sucking his pointer finger into her mouth briefly. “Make me come,” she whispered against his ear, letting his finger pop free from her lips.

 

Eagerly, The Doctor reached between them, seeking out her clit. He started rubbing artlessly, but Clara didn’t mind that there wasn’t any finesse. She was so close that all she needed was a little stimulation. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, her hips still bucking frantically.

 

She took a few deep breaths and then opened her eyes to look down at The Doctor, who was watching her with wide, desperate eyes. Slowly, she started to move her hips back and forth again. She squeezed her internal muscles against him and his eyes clenched shut as he moaned. Clara couldn’t help but grin and move slightly in order to kiss him. His hips started to buck into hers, thrusting into her softly and then harder, thrusting roughly when she drew back and gave him a small smile in lieu of her permission.

 

The finger that had been teasing her clit before started circling again, this time with a bit more skill and Clara moaned, her head dropping to The Doctor's neck. Suddenly his hips were thrusting up in to her erratically and he thrust into her, grunting deep in his throat, groaning her name as he finally came. His hips bucked as he shot rope after rope of his seed deep inside her, while he rode out his climax. His hips fell back onto the bed as he relaxed, basking in the reward chemicals being released in his brain.

 

Clara grinned down at him and carefully lifted herself off of him, flopping down onto the other side of the bed. The Doctor rolled onto his side and scooted towards her, pulling her close. Clara smiled and gently kissed his shoulder. “So no more coming into my flat just for a wank?” she asked playfully.

 

The Doctor chuckled and Clara delighted in the rumble that she could feel in his chest as he did so. “No, but I will now be landing in your flat for a good fuck,”

 

She giggled and shook her head, raising herself up so that she was looking down at him. She bent her head, kissing him softly. “I’m actually rather looking forward to that,” she whispered against his lips as they broke apart.


End file.
